In recent years, batteries that are obtained by connecting a plurality of batteries in parallel in order to stably supply to a load a large amount of power have been mounted on vehicles such as electric forklift trucks, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
In addition, some battery-monitoring systems that monitor the state of each battery include control units that allow charging and discharging of each battery according to the monitoring result of each battery. In such a battery-monitoring system, the control unit requires identifying information that is individually allocated to each of a plurality of monitoring units that monitor the states of the batteries in order to obtain the monitoring result from each monitoring unit.
In a case in which positions of two of the batteries are swapped or at least one of the batteries is replaced with a new battery, when identifying information for the monitoring unit that corresponds to the battery after swapping or after replacement has been changed, the monitoring unit that corresponds to the battery after swapping or after replacement cannot communicate normally with the control unit.
Therefore, resetting of the identifying information for the monitoring unit that corresponds to the battery after swapping or after replacement is required (For example, see Patent documents 1 and 2).